slumber party for a bunch of nerds
by despairwaffles
Summary: Ouma wants to host a slumber party in the gym but mom #2 doesn't approve of the idea. Luckily, for Ouma, Kiibo came to the rescue! Robots want to learn all the information they can get so this "slumber" party might be fun! (Multiple chapters) *warning* this is a crack fic so don't expect anything to be too normal


I'm switching to their last names because their first names are too cringy for me I'm sorry

No transition again so uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Let's have a sleep over! All of us!"

"Fuck outta here Ouma, we're not going to have a slumber party with 16 fucking kids. Plus we're teenagers. Things'll get weird." Iruma said as she brushed back a stand of her golden hair.

Ouma groaned, "you're no fun mom #2."

"Don't call me 'mom' you little gremlin."

Said gremlin got up and dragged his feet to the door of the inventor's lab. He turned around to give the blonde a sad puppy dog face before she had finally kicked him out. As Ouma was walking around outside, he saw Kiibo headed towards him. Well, headed towards Iruma's lab. The purple haired octopus then got a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He knew *exactly* how he could get his slumber party.

"Oh Kiiboy~!"

The robot looked over to see Ouma. He knew he was not going to like whatever the purple haired boy had to say.

"Yes, Ouma-kun? Do you need something?" He asked nervously.

"Why actually, now that you ask, I kinda… do need something,"

Kiibo sighed, "Okay, well, how can I help you?"

"hhmm," Ouma hummed as he rubbed his chin, "I kindaaaa need you to convince everyone to bring their pajamas, blankets, and a pillow to the gym."

Kibbo blinked twice. "What?"

"Tsk. Of course a robot like you wouldn't understand simple human cultures."

"H-hey! I may not be a human but I still have feelings you robophobe!"

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Just tell everyone there's an emergency in the gym and I'll do all the rest okay~?"

"I do not want to lie to my peers, Ouma-kun."

The purple haired boy face-palmed. "Listen. If you do this, than everyone will end up thanking you because of the awesome surprise I have planned! Every human on earth loves a good slumber party."

Kiibo was intrigued about this new type of party he'd never heard of before. He knew Ouma was a jokester and sometimes couldn't be trusted but Kiibo's curiosity got the better of him. And he followed through with Ouma's plan.

As Kiibo ran off to 'notify them of the disaster that was happening in the gym,' Ouma quickly ran into the warehouse and searched for blankets and pillows.

Once he had all the supplies he needed, he headed back to the gym to set everything up to make it look like there were 16 perfectly placed sleeping bags.

Ouma had also grabbed a projector, a boom box, and a couple of movies and cd's. He plugged everything in on the stage. Just after he finished setting down everything he needed, he heard what sounded like a giant herd of elephants about to burst through the gym's double doors. Ouma had guessed right. Though calling your classmates a bunch of wild elephants is quite rude.

"Where the bugs?!"

"You said there was a fire!"

"I thought you said there was a crime scene Kiibo-kun…?"

"What gives?! You said there were male strippers in here Keebs!"

"I don't exactly see a grand piano in here Kiibo-kun,"

"Angie was told Atua-sama was in this gymnasium..."

"Y-you said there were girls in danger over here!"

"What a shame. I was a fool to think here was an actual ritual going on."

"There totally isn't a space ship in here dude."

"Can you guys just shut up for a second?"

Everyone's heads turned to Ouma, standing on top of the stage like the performer he was.

"I have gathered you all here today to host a special event quite dear to me."

"Boooooo! Get off the stage!"

"Moooom! Let me talk!" Ouma cleared his throat while loosening his checkered scarf. "As I was saying… You can see I set up make-shift sleeping bags for all of us. We're all going to have a slumber party!"

"I already told you no, stupid gremlin! It's a stupid idea and no one here want to do it anyway."

The doors shut behind them, and somehow, Kiibo had gotten them to lock. "I-…I do… so… please can we do the party? Ouma-kun promised it would be fun!"

Everyone groaned. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
